Talk:Shadowland
Alexander Sets Off (Alexander and Karkaroff are walking through the halls of the palace, heading towards the large set of doors at the end of the hall.) Alexander. Are you sure you picked up that Ki signature correctly? Karkaroff. Definatley. I can't say were it came exactly, but it was definatley the energy of our Spark... in the Erthworld. Alexander. What about the status of their spark? Karkaroff. It's currently stable, but I don't like the decrease in Ki in their universe. Someone's taking all of it. Alexander. Well, I'll look into that on my way here. (They arrive at the set of doors) Alexander. Well, this is goodbye for a while. Karkaroff. (Pauses, then drops on one knee) Stay safe, my Prince. Alexander. Don't call me that... and thank you. (Walks through the double doors, his Ki signature vanishes) (Mercuia comes running up, just missing him) Mercuia. I didn't get to say goodbye, did I? Karkaroff. I don't think you did. Mercuia. (Punches him through a wall) The Arrival The ship lies in an enormous crater, creating a bellow of smoke seen for hundreds of miles.... Aphida *sits up, a bit dazed* Wha....What was that? Hank ...You may unbuckle your seatbelts, the plane has landed HAHAHAHAHAHA Jack *Dazed* ... *Smashes through the ship, falling outside, holds his head* ...Shit, BEAR! Jacqueline 'Wh-where is he? '''Lau the G: '''Well that was a rough landing. '''Cuco: '*Head bleeding* Ugh, what the hell...? 'Lau the G: '''Yo Q, your head is bleeding. '''Cuco: '''It is? '''Lau the G: '''Hey, I'm a doctor, I can fix that. *Laughs* '''Cuco: '...I can manage, it's just a small cut... '''Teddy *walks out of her room, dazed* What the hell was that? Aphida *crawls out, her eyes widening at who she sees partially crushed under the ship* Jacqueline We uh landed Teddy... Jack ...Fuck Hank Hehehehe that was fun Aphida No...no no no....This isn't possible.... Jack ...*Grabs the ship, then lifts it and sets it down away from the crushed body* Hank *Crawls out* Could've warned me Jacqueline *Crawls out as well, her eyes widen in horror* Bear *lying at the edge of the crater, his right arm mangled almost beyond recognition, his stomach almost flattened completely, legs bent at unatural angles, and a pool of blood under his back. His eyes stare blankly into a sky and a trickle of blood comes out of his mouth* (A bunch of futuristic samurai pour out of the royal palace ahead of them, surrounding the area. Karkaroff and Mercuia quickly move in as well) Karkaroff. Report? Samurai 1. They're not from this world. Their Ki is completely different. Mercuia. Ambassadors from Earth? Karkaroff. If they came in like that I'd be suprised if they were ambassadors. Mercuia. (Looks at Bear, then Nova, then Jack) Bring out the Royal Medics. Karkaroff. But... (sighs, then hits a speaker on near his neck.) Krauss, bring your team out. We have visitors and they had a rough landing. Mercuia. (Starts walking away) Quarter them in the palace grounds. Karkaroff. If you wish so. (Speaks into the mic again) Krauss, double time it. Jacqueline '*Crying over Bear's body* 'Jack '... *Head jerks slightly, and eye twitches* Tch... *Fist tightens, then he walks a bit away from the group and vomits, then punches the ground in frustration* Gr... 'Hank '*Mutters: Finally he's dead* 'Teddy *crawls out of the ship, holding Zero, then drops him when she sees Bear* Zero GRAH! What was that for? Aphida *still standing there, almost paralyzed with shock* Krauss *speaks to Karkaroff over his own radio* Got it boss, just gettin' some equipment! One more thing, can you tell what race they are? Jack '*Growls slightly, and goes SSJ, is suppressing his power though it rises involuntarily* Grah...Tch... *The ground cracks around him* 'Aphida J-Jack....Calm down.... Jack 'Ca-calm down? GR-Tch...*Power starts to decrease until he goes to base, then he drops on his knees and fists with bloodshot eyes* Gr... 'Hank '... *Thoughts: Impressive, he's learning self-control, shame though.* 'Aphida Saihaku....wouldn't want us tearing each-other apart..... Zero He wouldn't want us- *eyes widen, realizing what happened* ...... Jack '... *Seemingly calmer, he flys up and sits on top of the ship, then closes his eyes* 'Hank 'Soooo... the ship is trashed. 'Aphida Yeah. What now? Jack '*Jumps down from the ship* We'll stay here for however long we have to, there's nothing else we can do, I'm sorry, it's over. 'Hank '...Great *Mutters: I'm stuck here till the master arrives* 'Teddy Nothing's ever over. We'll find out a way. Jack 'Our universe is gone, there's no way out of here and the Locusts are probably unbeatable now. Bear is d-dead, and apparently I'm among the psychopath's here that pose a danger to everyone and should die or be kept away from this "family", I'm sorry but it is over, and if not for you, it is at least for me. *Walks back into the ship* Karkaroff. (Walks closer to the group) Calm down. The one you call "Bear" isn't dead yet. Krauss should be able to heal him in a month. And we're still recieving some power signatures from your universe. (Speaks into radio) Krauss, they appear to be of the Earth universe, Saiyan and human. Double time it, one has minutes left. 'Krauss Saiyan? Great. *runs out, holding a bag of equipment lopsided and followed closely by a pod with a faint blue light coming off of it, then kneels by Bear and takes out a tablet-looking device. He speaks with a germanic accent* Minor electrical activity still present in his nervous system. Vital signs nonexistant.....Might be more than a month before he's back on his feet. Karkroff, get some of your boys to heft him into the Stasis-heal, would you? Zero Wait. Who the hell are they? Jack *Yells* Who cares? They're help. Jacqueline So h-he'll be fine? Samurai. Of course. Karkaroff. Get the Saiyan into the pod. (Several samurai start hefting up Bear, using small rods pulled from their belt to hold him upright with a small stasis bar. They load him into the pod, then close the hatch) Karkaroff. It's done, Krauss. Mercuia. Get the others to your assistant medics. Krauss Got it, boss. *turns on his microphone, then speaks into it* Get out here boys, got a few people for you to attend to. *stands up, grabbing his bag and pushing the pod back to where he came from* Aphida Okay....So you're not going to attack us, I think we all figured that out....But who are you? Jack *Exits the ship* Good question. Hank *Pulls out a knife and twirls it, smiling as he does it* Karkarov. I'm Gaeus Karkarov, general of the Shadowland army. When our King is absent, I am assigned most of the ruling duties. Mercuia. Mercuia Stroud. Princess of the Shadowland. My brother's somewhere inside the castle. Zero There's more of you? Great. Teddy Do you want me to pick you back up or not? Several of Krauss' assistants come out of the palace and stand near the heroes.... Jack ...A princess *Bows to Mercuia, then looks at the assistants* What? We're gonna be searched? Hank ... *Hides his knife while looking suspiciously at the assistants* Karkarov. (Walks up) Sadly, you must be searched before entering palace grounds for treatment. Ever since a Locust attack several centuries ago, we've buffed up security. Teddy *smirks* I have to say, I don't really mind that. Zero Oh, please..... Aphida ....Do what you have to. Hank ...Damn it *Pulls out knive's one at a time and flings them away* Jack *Sighs and lifts his arms up* Jacqueline *Does the same* Lau the G: 'Grr... *Gives guards lab coat which has many knives and needles from the doctor job* You can have that but I'm keeping my sword... '''Cuco: '''Lau just give the--- '''Lau the G: '''I said no. This is one of a kind. Mercuia. Several of you lead them to their individual rooms. You can stay here until your friends are healed.) (Note to RPers: RPers can designate how their rooms look. You can start sections like "Lau's Room" or otherwise. Thank you.) 'Teddy Are some of us allowed to room together? Karkarov. Not until we can trust you completely, however, visitations to other's rooms is allowed. Teddy *smiles* That's all I needed to know. Jack '*Glances at Teddy from the corner of his eye, seemingly thinking something* Aphida's Room 'Aphida *walks in, looking over the room with a fairly simple layout, a bed, bathroom, desk, closet and window, then lets herself fall on her bed and stares at the ceiling* ......... *she waits several hours, then sneaks back out* Teddy's Room Teddy *walks in, winking at the guards as she passes them in the hall, looking over her room, similar to Aphida's* Jack *Outside Teddy's room he hesitates to knock but does so* Teddy Come in! Jack '*Opens the door and walks in* ...Hi 'Teddy *back turned to him, taking off the top part of her armor* Well hello, Jackie! Jack Uhhhgfg... *Clears throat and scratches head* I was wondering... Teddy Do go on.... Jack Ifff you wanted to have some fun, I do need a break from all this shit... *Smirks* Teddy Well, don't be shy! Close the door already! Jack *Closes the door smirking* Aphida *opens the door, eyes widening even more* .....Deja Vu....... Teddy '*pushes Jack off for a second* Oh, hey, little sis! Wanna join? 'Aphida ..... Jack '*In SSJ4 form* ...Uh 'Aphida ... *backs out, the door sliding closed in front of her, then walks to her room* Jack '... *Climbs on top of Teddy and continues* ''Several hours later.... '''Aphida *walks past the door on her way to her's* Jack '*Slams the door open, and stumbles out, falling on the floor, he crawls away slowly panting* ENOUGH WOMAN! WE'VE BEEN AT IT FOR HOURS! 'Aphida ........ Teddy *pulls him back in by the foot* Aphida O_O The next morning... Jack '*Opens the door panting and walks out very slowly, then turns around* You've... had... enough right? 'Teddy *lying on the bed, covered in "white" * What, is that all you had? Jack '*Chuckles* No... just... trying not... to....nevermind... Oh wait... wanna... go... to the... ball with me? 'Teddy Sure..... *smirks again* If you help me get cleaned up. Jack '...Uh...B-...Fine *Walks back inside* ''About a half-hours later.... '''Teddy You sure you don;t wanna stay just a bit longer Jackie? Jack 'Uh *smirks* I'd like to but I have things to do, see you later. *Smiles and walks out* Nova's Room (Nova's room is simple. With a desk, double bed, and a nightstand, as well as a minifridge in the corner, it has a simple dark green pattern on the carpeting.) Nova. (Sitting on the bed, not wearing his shirt, his chest and head heavily bandaged, he has a confused look on his face, is staring at one of his hand, it clenches repeatedly) Medical 'Krauss *standing at a terminal, entering data and muttering information to himself* The stomach appears to contain a highly acidic liquid, allowing Saiyans to eat more food than seems physically possible at once....... Hank *Walks silently by Krauss, looking around* Krauss *still typing* Judging from gentic residue, tails seem to be also used for mating rituals within their culture..... Hank *Sees Bear's pod and smirks* Krauss 'Natural Ki seems to far surpass that contained in average humans, or even in our enahnced warriors, although it must be unlocked over the course of their life........ Hank *Walks to his pod and deactivates the timer* Krauss Based on analyzation of lung function, Saiyans can withstand the vaccume of space or being underwater for extended periods of time, very extended, though will eventually have to go for air..... Hank '*Walks away smiling* '''Lau the G: '*Arrives* Yo Krauss, sup. How great is your technology here? Anything I can experiment with? '''Krauss Bone stru- Eh......How about a drink instead? There's a bar..... Jacqueline '*Arrives with a sad look, looking at Bear's pod, then turns to Krauss* Is he the first Saiyan you've seen? 'Krauss Not the first. First one I've been able to study. Jacqueline *Eyebrow raised* ...Well, is there other Saiyans here? Krauss The only other one I know of is a girl that calls herself Baco........Ever heard of someone named Broly in your world? Jacqueline ...'Yes, why do you ask? 'Krauss Thought you might. Baco says her father is well know, but she doesn't know why. She figures he was a great man. Mind confirming or debunking that? Jacqueline '*Shocked face* Uh...sure. 'Krauss *stops typing, then turns to face Jacqueline* Well? Jacqueline 'Uhm... He was the most powerful being in the universe once. 'Krauss There's alot to be said for that. Jacqueline '...He was a raging psychopath, killed many people and was a threat to the universe. Not a great man. 'Krauss I see. *eyeglasses glint, then he looks at Jacqueline's stomach* Interesting.... Jacqueline 'What? 'Krauss You're pregnant. As long as you're here, it'd be best if you visited weekly. Jacqueline 'How d-Nevermind *Sighs* Fine, I'll visit. 'Krauss These glasses can analize biometric readings. One more question. Jacqueline 'Yes? 'Krauss You used past tense when reffering to Broly. Who killed him? Jacqueline '...Not sure. 'Krauss Who was the last one to fight him? Jacqueline '...Well, it could have been several other not very good people. That's all I know, I don't know who fought him. 'Krauss Very well. You can be on your way. Jacqueline 'Alright *Walks away* 'Krauss *presses a button on his earpiece as soon as Jacqueline walks through the door* Baco. Yeah. There's someone who can tell you more about your father in room.....D-269, I suggest you go see her. *goes back to typing* Bone structure is much denser and reinforced.... Karkarov. (Walks in, knocking on the door as he enters) Still nerding out, Krauss? (Pulls out a drink, sits on the edge of the table) About that kid with green hair. Have you studied him yet? Krauss No. Been focusing on the Saiyans. Taking things one at a time. Lau the G: '...So uh why so interested about the Saiyans? 'Krauss their psyology is amazing. The most amazing is that it's natural, they seems to be completely suited to utalizing Ki, the only other race I've seen that come close naturall are Arcosians. Lau the G: 'Yeah their abilities are beyond any race I've ever seen. Trying to keep up with them is wearing me out...So how good is your technology? Have any chemicals or tech I could...Play with? *Grins* 'Krauss Most of those are reserved for the Samurai or Sharpshooter units. Lau the G: '....................No fun.......So any clubs around here? *Grins* 'Krauss ....I know there's a bar, but I've never been down to it. Lau the G: 'I'm off there... *Grins then uses IT* 'Aphida *runs in, a shocked look still on her face* ....Uh....how long do you think it'll be until my brother is healed? Krauss About a month. Maybe two. Why? Aphida ...N-nothing. *walks off back down tha hall* Karkarov. (Takes another sip of his drink) To change the subject, Krauss... any luck in locating our Spark? It's been gone since the Locust attack, but have we found any of its Ki lately? (Sighs, taking a another sip) Seven years. Seven long years since the Locusts laid their dirty hands on our land... and seven years since our Spark vanished. Time flies, doesn't it, Krauss? Krauss No. I've begun theroetical extrapolations on where it may be, judging by the ammount of energy it posses, but it's mostly guess work. And I'd imagine time would go slower for a soldier than a man who spends most of the day cooped up in his lab. Karkarov. You underrate yourself. The last time you sensed it's energy, it wasn't on Shadowland, was it? Krauss Yes. But the nearest universe has underwent complete spatial collapse due to having its Spark drained. Karkarov. So there's a chance that the Spark might have moved back to our universe? Krauss .....Perhaps. Though it may also be in the possesion of the Locusts, and before you say anything, I doubt even they would destroy their home universe. Karkarov. Then why would they attack us, seven years ago? Krauss More land? Taking more energy directly from our citizens? Food and water if they even need it? Karkarov. That may have been their original motive, but if they got enough energy from the Erthland Spark, then... they might come here for ours, as a matter of principal. Krauss That is the most likely outcome. I doubt they'd stop after obtaning one. But, that's enough of this talk for one night. We can continue this discussion in the morning. Karkarov. It is late, isn't it? I'll post the soldiers on double shifts, just in case. (Yawns and starts walking out) By the way, the ball's coming up, so are you taking anyone? Ah, tell me in the morning. (Leaves) Several hours later.... Aphida *Its to Bear's pod, clutching the senzus and silently opens it* Krauss *asleep in front of his terminal* Bear *coughs up blood, waking up again, then looks up at Aphida in shock* Aphida Sh, sh, shhhh....You'll be alright..... *takes out a Senzu and feeds it to him* Bear *swallows it, his wounds mendng, then he sits up and wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth* .... Hank *Steps out from shadows* ...Damn...well welcome back Bear *ignores Hank, realizing the sarcasm* Thanks, little sis. *stands up, walking towards the exit* Aphida Where are you going? Bear Jacqueline. Aphida ....That may not be the best idea. Bear *ignores her, walking out* Several minutes later, Aohida's left and Krauss is awake... Bear *walks in* I want to know about your training facilities. Krauss Wha.....Well, it's a stadium in design and can go up to one quadrillion Gs, though I've only seen anyone going into the millions. Bear Maximum. Krauss ....You're insane. Bear Maybe I am. Krauss The consequences are yours to accept. Bear I know. Krauss Very well.....You can start tomorrow, I'll be there to monitor you. But now, I really must be going.... *picks up his bag, then walks out* (It is about 3 minutes after the fight. Cuca's in the stasis tank, while Nova's bandaged and sleeping on the examination bench, Bear's gone) Krauss *sets up an IV in Nova's arm, then walks back over to his terminal and sits in his chair, spinning around to face the two* Nova. (Stirs, looking at Krauss) Cuca... is she gonna be okay? Krauss She'll be fine, Kid. Nova. (Grins) Good... Laura's gonna kill me. (Falls back asleep) Lau the G: '*Arrives, carrying Cuco* we got another one here. '''Laura: '''Cuca...Will---Will she be okay? 'Krauss They'll be fine. Just put him in one of the pods. Laura: 'YOU IDIOT! *Punches Nova on his fore head* '''Lau the G: '''Laura just calm---- I'm staying outta this. *Takes Cuco in a pod* 'Krauss Save you quarre for until you're out of here. You're endangering my other patients. Laura: '...Alright. *Calms down* '''Lau the G: '*Leans on the wall then sighs* '''Laura: *Sighs* At least you did good. I guess I forgive you.., Lau the G: 'I'll be back. *ITs away* '''Laura: '... '''Krauss Saiyan biology is different than Human's, which are what I'm used to dealing with. I honestly have no idea. Cuca: '*In a pod, opens eyes* ... 'Krauss Press the blue button. Cuca: '*Gurgles* '''Laura: '''Ugh dammit I'll do it. *Presses blue button* 'Krauss Get her out and put him in. (In the corner, a shadow slips through an open window, quickly hiding behind several large crates of medical supplies) Cuca: 'Uh, I'm okay... '''Laura: '''Cuca! *Smiles* 'Krauss Get the other one into the pod now, or are you going to make me treat him personally? Laura: '*Puts Cuco in the pod* ...That won't be necessary. 'Krauss Good. Cuca: '...It---It's alright, Nova. '''Cuca: '*Hugs Nova* '''Krauss I'm up for it. Everything's straightened up here for the moment. Karkarov. (Suddenly barges in) Krauss! We got a reading from the Scanning Team! Lau's Room The room is simple. The walls are white and there is one bedroom with a bath and a kitchen and other home-ish stuff Lau the G: 'Time to make myself a home. *Grabs a sharp tool and starts carving words on to the wall* Hehehehe.... Hmm... *Leaves room* '''Lau the G: '...*Thoughts: Nice captain* *Grins then falls asleep immediantly due to the comfort of the bed* *Talking in sleep* I'll....Carve more writing on my wall later... The next morning 'Lau the G: '*Yawns* Man. 'James: '''Ugh...Wha.... '''Lau the G: '''James you okay? '''James: '''How long have I been out? '''Lau the G: '''A while. That crash wasn't exactly smooth. '''James: '''Whatttttttt? WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT WRITING ON THE WALL?!?!?!?! '''Lau the G: '''This is what I call "redecorating" HAHAHAHAHA *Starts carving* '''James: '''So... Dad...Watcha carving??? '''Lau the G: '''Random raps, names of my patients, other stuff. '''James: '''Uh okay...Hey ever had a patient...You know...Die??? '''Lau the G: '*Stops carving* ... 'James: '... 'Lau the G: '''I'll be back. *ITs away* Jacqueline's Room 'Jacqueline '*Enters a room with a very simple layout, bed, cabinet's, a bathroom, etc, she sits on the bed and lays down* ''About ten minutes later, there's a knock on her door.... 'Jacqueline '...Come in! The door slides open, showing a girl standing on the other side, looking a bit nervous... '''??? Are you the one that can tell me more about my dad? Jacqueline '*Seemingly locked in a trance, looking at her* ...Uhhh... *Snaps out of it and clears her throat* Yes, that's me. 'Baco My name's Baco.... *puts her hand out* Jacqueline 'J-Jacqueline *Grabs her hand and shakes it* 'Baco Uh....n-nice to meet you. *takes a seat on the bed* So what was he like? Jacqueline '...Well, I personally never met him but... he wasn't a very nice person. 'Baco *frowns a bit, looking more sad than anything* H-he wasn't? Jacqueline '*Looking nervous* W-well, he didn't have a great life from what I heard so he didn't turn out to be good... I'll just tell you the t-truth, your father was a raging Saiyan who suffered from psychological issues, he was the strongest being alive but he used that power to hurt other's... He's uh... d-dead. I'm s-sorry to tell you this... *Very nervous and even looks scared* 'Baco I-i...see....I'm sad....but I suppose it's a g-....good thing he's dead.... Jacqueline ' Right... You want a drink? It should ease the pain. 'Baco T-that sounds okay.... Jacqueline 'Ok *Gets up and walks to the fridge, pulling out a six pack, then brings it back to the bed and hands her a beer* 'Baco *opens it, then takes a sip, then has a confused face* ...People drink this? Jacqueline 'Yeah, it may not taste great butttt.... it helps. 'Baco ....Whatever you say.... *gulps down the can, then her face starts to turn red* Jacqueline '*Giggles* Take it easy *Grabs a can and starts drinking* 'Baco ....Eh.....Watsh easy? Jacqueline 'Hehe nothing *Hands Baco another can and finishes her own, then grabs another and starts drinking* 'Baco Oh...kah...... *drinks the next can* Jacqueline '*Sets down her can, having finished it* Hehehe ya know Baco, you're real pretteh *Strokes her face* 'Baco ...I guesh....I am....so are you... *hic* Jacqueline 'Hehahaha thanksh... Sorreh but I wanna do thish *Leans forward and kisses her while wrapping Baco in her arms* 'Baco *drops the can of beer, then kisses back* Jacqueline '*Pushes her down onto the bed and continues kissing her, while removing her clothes* 'Aphida *the door slides open* Sis I- .............. Jacqueline '*Sits up on top of Baco* Oh heyyyyyyy... did you wanna join? 'Aphida *jaw drops* Uh....no thanks.... *backs out, the runs down the hall* Jacqueline '... *Shrugs, then pulls off her shirt and continues making out with Baco* ''Several hours later, Aphida opens the door quietly... '''Baco *asleep next to Jacqueline* Jacqueline *Asleep as well, cuddling with Baco* Aphida *steps in, then takes the bag of senzus from Jacqueline's pants, then walks off down the hall* Bear *several minutes later, Bear walks in, stopping in his tracks and his eyes widening* *thoughts* Okay.........Must have been out longer than I thought.....Right? Hank '*Next to him* ...They look perfect together. 'Bear .....I...was out for awhile...... Hank ... *Snickers* Yes, they already made plans for marriage. Bear *tear running down one of his cheeks* ..... *walks out, going towards the balcony* Hank Hehehehe Jacqueline *Wakes up and notices Hank* ...Get out Hank Fine, your ex-boyfriend is back from the dead though *walks out* Jacqueline ... *Eyes widen* BEAR! *Gets up and puts clothes on, then IT's to him* The next day.... Baco *knocks on the door* Jacqueline 'Come in! 'Baco *slides open the door, then steps in, blushing* I...was...um...wondering if you...... Jacqueline '*Laying on the bed* ...Go on. 'Baco *face goes scarlet* ...Take me to the Valentine's Day ball? Jacqueline '*Thinks heavily for a moment* ...Sure. 'Baco ' *smiles, still blushing* Okay....so....Will I meet you there? 'Jacqueline '*Smiles* Sure. 'Baco 'Okay...but...I hear you have a...um..... 'Jacqueline 'Boyfriend... He's probably not going, so don't worry... I guess. 'Baco S-shouldn't you t-talk with him or something? I-I-I'll go with you if you w-want.... Jacqueline '... *Smiles* Alright, you may wanna transform though, he's probably in the gravity chamber...and probably has it set to max, and by the way, calm down. *Smiles and hugs her* 'Baco *hugs her back, trying to calm herself* O-okay.....but I can't.....transform..... Jacqueline '*Face grows more serious* ...Why not? 'Baco *tilts her head down* I... Don't know....What even makes you transform? Jacqueline '...I first transformed through extreme... emotion, after that it was just... easy to transform. Anyways, you'll have to wait here, sorry but if I take you, gravity will make you eat the floor, kay? 'Baco *nods, still looking nervous* Jacqueline Alright, wait here, I'll be back *Smiles, then uses IT* She reappears a few minutes later with Bear.... Baco *face goes red again* Uh...H-h-hi.... Bear .....Hello. Jacqueline ...Baco, this is Bear, my boyfriend. Bear, this is Baco, my... girlfriend. Bear .....Nice....to meet you...' ' Baco ....Uh....L-likewise...... *puts out her hand* Bear .... *eye twitches slightly, then takes it* Baco *winces, pulling it back* Jacqueline *Whispers to Baco* Don't be afraid, he's just having a hard time processing this. Baco *nods meekly* Bear ......I think....I'm just gonna go back to the chamber for now.... Jacqueline Um ok, see you babe. Bear *turns around glancing at Baco's chest, then smacks himself as he walks out* Baco *eyes widen, a bit embarrased* Jacqueline *Snickers* You should be proud, his eyes are usually on mine. Baco I-I...g-guess I'm just not....u-used to it.... Jacqueline *Smiles* Well, I'm gonna shower *Removes her clothing, then turns back toward Baco* Would you like to join me? *Seductive smile* Baco *eyes widen, embarrased again* ...I-I-I guess..... Nova's Voice. Hey, Jackie! I just talked to Bear, and- UAAAHHHHH!!! (Crashing sound).... and now my upper torso is embedded in the floorboards. Jacqueline '... *Covers self with a towel, then opens the door* ...What? Nova. (Upside down, the area up to his waist is in the floor) I was wondering if you knew anybody who could lend me a suit. 'Jacqueline '...No, sorry. *Closes door* Bar ''A standard bar layout. *Bear, the Admin has run out of unique ideas* ......... 'Lau the G: '*Grins* Nice. *Sits down* Gimme something good. An Arcosian comes out form the back.... '''Arcosian We have rare Arlian wine or classic Apha-Sejin Liquor, which one sounds better? Lau the G: '...Never heard of any, but gimme the Liquor. *Looks around* ...This place is dead...Want me to "raise the roof"? *Grins* 'Arcosian *puts a bottle on the table* Get's more active after the soldier's shifts are over, but do what you want 'long as you pay for any damage you make. Lau the G: 'No problem bro. *Gets up on the stage* ...*Laughs then starts rapping then stops* ...Commotion... *ITs away* 'Krauss Wine's fine. Don't tell me you're going to try to take me to the Valentine's Day ball? Arcosian Yes sir. *walks into the back* Krauss Impress her, but dont be an idiot about it. is the morning, and the bar is in somewhat dissaray. Karkarov is sleeping on top of a large table, snoring softly. He suddenly wakes up. Karkarov: 'Mmm... huh? ''himself up ''Crap! I need to ask her out and fast! ''Captain walks into the bar, looking around and shaking her head 'Karkarov. ' ''in front of her, kneeling and holding flowers ''Ruuukkkaaa-ccchhhaannnn, will you please come to the ball with me? '''Captain: '''Only if you don't use my real name... and don't touch me anywhere innappropriate. '''Karkarov: ''suddenly, shaking Krauss What should I do, buddy?! ''Whisper ''She said yes, but... ''face ''I want to touch..... yes or no?! HELP ME BUDDEH!!! 'Krauss' Gah....My head just let me sleep.... '''Karkarov: '''Thanks! ''by the Captain again ''Sure.... ''face Captain: 'Good. I'll see you then. out'' 'Lau the G: '*Arrives using IT* Gimme something good please. *Seemingly sad face* '''Arcosian Yeah, yeah. *gets a bottle out from under the counter, then hold his hands out for pay* Karkarov. ''appears next to Lau'' On my tab, umm... Mildred. Today is a good day! Lau the G: 'Well good for you, buddy. *Chugs in seconds* More. 'Hank '*Appears next to Krauss* Hello doc, I've suffered some... "flesh wounds", would ya fix me up? '''Lau the G: '...Long story...*Drinks more* '''Krauss .....Your Ki signature is simmilar to the Locusts...but much more concentrated.... Hank '...What the hell does that have to do with my question? 'Krauss If you think I'll help, you;re mistaken. Hank '''... *Chuckles, then gets up and walks away* 'Lau the G:' '*'Has piles of empty glasses* ...More... 'Arcosian' .... *puts anther bottle on the table ,holding his hand out for more pay* '''Lau the G:' *Drinks bottle in seconds* Er um, you accept Earth money right? Arcosian Zeni, Dollar, Yen, or Pound? Lau the G: 'Zeni *Puts a stack of money on the table and keeps drinking* ...What is that all ya got? More, buddy. ''Several hours later... '''Bear *walks in, then sets some Zeni on the counter without saying a word* Arcosian I know that look. Yep, get at least one of you every year. *gets a bottle out from under the table and sets it in front of Bear* Bear ... *grabs the bottle and starts drinking* Hank '*Walks in, still wearing the suit and mask, looking around* Where's the fucking nerd... Oh whatever *Turns to leave, but turns around upon noticing Bear* The greatest hero of our universe, sulking at the bar alone.... hehehehehe. *Sits next to him* 'Bear *finishes the bottle, putting it down on the counter* "Hero." ..... "Hero. Hero. Hero. Hero." .....Never liked the sound of that word.... Hank 'Me either, unlike you, I didn't embrace such a status though. So... the girl betrayed you, hehehe at this rate, everyone will. 'Bear As I've made a point to you before, over a infinite span of time, anything that can occur will occur. So yes, they will betray me at some point. But that being said, there is no reason to worry about that in the present situation. Hank 'Hehehehahahaha... So we'll stay here for eternity and you'll visit this place more periodically with how quickly your life has turned around. It's funny, you've suddenly been cast down to my level. 'Bear *grabs another bottle as the bartender places it on the table, then takes a swig of it* Yesh, but it will eventually get better. Then worse, then better, like the endlesh ebb and flow of the tides. Hank '...Righttt *Sets Zeni on the counter* 'Bear *takes another swig of the bottle* Anything elsh you wanna talk about? Hank '...Um... heheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA! No... *Gets up and walks away* 'Bear ....Alright..... *starts drinking again, then after a few minutes, ITs away* Left Wing Patio (Night falls over the palace, a thick full moon in the sky. Nova's sitting on a small bench, staring up. He takes a breath in.) Karkarov's Voice. How long were you going to wait before betraying us? Nova. (Turns around) What? Karkarov. (Walks up) You claim to be from Earth, yet you clearly emnate Shadowland Ki. How is that possible? Nova. I've lived on Earth my whole life, as long as I could remember. Karkarov. Where you ever contacted by the Locusts? Nova. Never. Karkarov. Then why were you on earth?! Nova. I don't know! Get out of my face! Karkarov. Don't tell me what to do! (They face off for a short minute, forheads pressed together, snarling) Karkarov. If you can't tell me what a Shadowlander like you was doing on Earth, I can't trust you! Nova. Is that so?! (Grabs Karkarov's arm, clenches it tightly.) Karkarov. Let go. Nova. No. Karkarov. Then you leave me no choice. (Extends other palm towards Nova's chest) Fel en Sica. (A large spike of energy tears through the pation, knocking Nova backwards and sending him skidding across the yard. Nova rights himself quickly, as Karkarov jumps in front of him) Nova. What the hell was that for?! (Lunges forward, aiming several punches) (Karkarov dodges, appearing behind Nova. He then places his palm on Nova's back) Karkarov. Fel en Sica. (Another large spike of energy strikes Nova, sending him into the pool. The spike then explodes, temporarly lightening every room in the castle.) Bear *walks out onto the patio several minutes later, trying to discern what happened* Jacqueline *Appears in front of Bear with a look of joy, immediately hugging and kissing him* Bear *eyes widen, suprised, then kisses her back* Jacqueline *Hugging him tightly* I didn't know what I'd do without you. Bear That girl you were sleeping with? Jacqueline ...I was... drinking Bear I can forgive you, I must've been dead for awhile. Hank '*Walks next to them* You were dead for a day... *grins* 'Bear *eyes widen again with deisbelief* (The water in the pool explodes outward, as Nova, his aura glowing red, in Partial Unlock, leaps out of the pool, and lunges forward, towards Karkarov.) Karkarov. Fel en- (Nova grabs him by the head, they shoot in between Bear and Hank, crashing into the outer wall of the palace) Jacqueline What the hell?! *Turns back to Bear nervously* Well it's uh true... Hank ... *Follows Karkarov and Nova* Bear *ignores Nova, then turns to Jacqueline, face red with anger* Karkarov. (Looks up at Nova) Impressive. Gigante en Sica. (Twin spikes shoot out, knocking Nova backwards, then they form a circle around him) Nova. GRAAHHH! (Slams himself against the sides of the orb) Karkarov. Detonate. (The sphere detonates, sending Nova crashing into a large crater in the ground. He lands beside him, then toggles a radio) Krauss, inform the Guard Captain that we have a prisoner. Jacqueline I'm sorry... *Backing away* Hank 'Awww I was gonna join the fight... 'Bear .... *face fades, then he looks over at Nova* Krauss *snoring, then abrubtly wakes up* Got it.... Nova. (Pulls himself up) Grahh... GRAAAHHAHHAHAH! (White and silver begins sparking, slowly forming a cover of his body. A clear Shadowland Ki signature emerges, similar to his Partial Release, but stronger) Karkarov. It can't be... could he-?! (Nova charges forward, appearing behind Karkarov, and kicking him, sending him skidding in a large dirt cloud in between Bear and Jacqueline) Jacqueline *Sighs in relief, then helps Karkarov to his feet* Hank '*Looking at Nova* Interesting *Goes SSJ3* Come on, attack. 'Bear .... *supresses his power, then walks away while the dust cloud is still hanging* Karkarov. Thank you. Whoever this boy is... (clenches teeth) Nova. (At Hank) Out of my way... (Aura appears, silver and white like the layer of Ki covering his body) Jacqueline Wait, where'd Bear... Hank ...FINE, I'LL ATTACK *Dashes to Nova, striking him in the gut* Nova. Grr... (Grabs Hank's arm, then brings a Ki blast into his face, causing a small explosion) Cuco: 'What the hell is going on here... '''Laura: '....More fighting... *Sighs* Can a girl take a break!?! '''Hank *His eyes are glowing red when smoke clears, his power having risen greatly* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Uses Explosive Wave* Nova. (Is pushed back, growling, he tears throw the smoke, hands moving quickly in a circular motion, as Ki slowly collects there) Lau the G: '*ITs between Hank and Nova* Gentlemen, please. *Grins* ... Matter of fact, I'll stay back... *Backs up* '''Cuca: '''Dammit Nova that's enough! 'Hank *Draws hands to his sides and begins charging energy whilst giggling uncontrollably* Nova. (Slows down slightly, looking at Cuca, but cannot stop his momentum, but still detransforms into base. He throws his hands with the Ki forward, reaching Hank) KYOORI! (A massive explosion envelops them, with Nova flying out of the smoke, in base, crashing down near the others, unconscious) Cuca: '*Injured from the blast, passes out too* '''Laura: '*Checks on Cuca* (Over the defensive peremeter, a samurai leaps down, wearing the standard uniform, only with gold trim and somewhat tighter than usual. The samurai, presumably the Guard Captain, runs over, as several others quickly place barries around the area.) Guard Captain. Okay, no one gets in or out. Where the hell is Krauss? He was supposed to be here ages ago... The massive smoke cloud hides any sign of Hank... 'Jacqueline '...Wow '''Krauss *walks out* Sorry, someone held me up.... Guard Captain. (Walks over to Krauss) Get these two- (Points at Cuca and Nova) and give them treatment. Everyone else, head back to your rooms. Get some sleep. The Valentine's Day Ball is in 2 days, and we have a council of war tommorow evening. (Strides away, samurai disperse) Lau the G: '... '''Laura: '''Dammit Cuca... *Clenches fist* Nova. (Eyes open slightly) Huh... where... am I?! 'Krauss Great. I swear, Karkarov invites me to it..... Kid? *looks at Nova* You okay? No broken bones? *walks over to Cuca, getting out equipment from his bag* Nova. My insides feel... funny.... (Coughs up some blood) Laura: '*angry* '''Lau the G: '''Laura just calm down... *Looks around* Anyone have any idea where the hell Hank went? Is he dead? e_e '''Cuco: '''Not sure...Hope so. '''Lau the G: '''Shadowland is so boring...Is there ANYTHING TO DO AROUND HERE?!?!?! ''The smoke clears and a figure remains standing, engulfed in flames 'Hank '*Small patches of flesh fall as he burns, he only smiles* Karkarov. (Watches Hank) That man.... he's a monster. 'Lau the G: '''Hank you crazy bastard. *Grins then helps him up* '''Cuco: '''Lau put him down... '''Lau the G: '''You're gonna make me? *Grins* 'Hank '*Still burning* Put me down, what? Am I a dog? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'Jacqueline '... *Silently walks away* '''Cuco: '...*Goes Super Saiyan and fires a blast* 'Lau the G: '...Shi----*Blasted into a wall* 'Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan 4 then charges a blast* This one is for you Hank. 'Lau the G: '''Cuco stop! '''Cuco: '''Who you gonna help Lau?! Your best friend and employee or this psychopathic bastard?!?! '''Lau the G: '...*Thoughts: SHIT! I hate having to make decisions like this!* 'Hank '*Grins as his eyes glow red, then IT's to Cuco and bites him hard on his neck, while punching his side* 'Cuco: '''GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Uses an Explosive Wave to push Hank off* BIG BANG ATTACK! *Fires it* '''Lau the G: '...Have fun guys... *Walks off* 'Hank '*Smacks it away and IT's behind Cuco, kicking him in the groin, then frontflipping over him and kicking the back of his head* '''Cuco: AHHH MY BABY MAKER! YOU BASTARD! *Goes in front of Hank and fires an Explosive Demon Wave* Ugh. *Kneels* The prick... Oww... >_O Hank '*Uses IT and appears beside Cuco, he grabs him by the back of his neck with his left arm, then slams Cuco's face into his knee* '''Cuco: '''I'd suggest you wouldn't STAY TOO CLOSE! *Grabs Hank then uses a large Explosive Wave* 'Hank '*His flames are completely extinguished* ...Thanks *Dashes at Cuco, striking him in the throat, then spins, kicking him in the chest* '''Cuco: '*Pushed back then coughs up blood* Dammit... *Uses After-Images all around Hank then fires repeated blasts* HAVE A TASTE! *After-Images disappear then fires a blast in Hank's face* 'Hank '*Burned even more* Impressive *Kicks him in the groin again, then grabs him by the head and slams him into the ground* 'Cuco: '''OWWWWW STOP KICKING MY TESTICLES! *Turns around and elbows Hank in the groin* 'Hank '*Speaks in pained voice* Hehehehe I can see why you don't enjoy that... we're done here *Uppercuts Cuco, then fires an FPEW at him* '''Cuco: '''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE DONE?! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! *Chuckles* 'Hank No *Eyes glow red again, he speaks with a demonic voice* we're finished *Charges Final Flash, then IT's in front of him* Final Flash *Fires it* Cuco: '*Blasted very far* 'Hank *Uses IT* Cuco: '*In base, bleeding* Dammit... '''Laura: '''Cuco--- '''Cuco: '*Gets up* YOU COULDA HELPED A BASTARD! *Falls again* 'Laura: '''You need help... '''Cuco: '''I---I'm fine... '''Lau the G: '*Comes back* Well that's over 'Cuco: '''YOU BASTARD! *Grabs Lau and shakes him* WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!?! *Passes out* '''Lau the G: '...Well this something... *Grabs Cuco and ITs away* 'Laura: '...Dammit. *Follows him using IT* The next evening..... '''Bear *walks here, then slumps in a corner, making a ball of Ki and just holds it there, illuminating his face* .......... *several minutes pass, then he flexes his hand, making the ball of Ki explode* Jack '*Appears, immediately engulfed in smoke* BEAR! 'Aphida *teleports here, sensing the energy* ...No....NO....NOT AGAIN! Jack '*Uses Kiai, putting out any fire and clearing up the smoke* ... *Punches the ground* GRRRAAAH! 'Aphida *drops to her knees* It's not fair....IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! *powers up, going SSJ2* Jack '*Eye twitches and he goes SSJ4, but then quickly goes back to base* All because of the god damn Locusts... *Uses IT* '''Lau the G: '...Damn Bear... *Gets a gulp out of bottle* *Thoughts: The man wanted me dead now I'm supposed to grieve over him??? Yeah right.* 'Cuco: '''Bear!!! BEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! (Nearby, in the pool, several shadowy figures pull themselves out, running at high speed towards the castle) Figure 1. I'll take out the lights. Figure 2. I'll retrieve the target. Figure 3. Move out! (All three quickly enter the castle, as several guards drop dead) 'Teddy *arrives with IT* What's all the fuss- *eyes widen* Jacqueline '*Arrives as well with IT, tears still on her face* ... *Drops down on her knees and begins sobbing* '''Lau the G: '*Gets a last gulp then throws bottle on the floor* ... 'Cuca: '''Dammit! BEAR! '''Lau the G: '*Thoughts: But why kill yourself? Not a great way to go out if you ask me...* '''Aphida *stands up* ....You bitch....YOU DID THIS! *turns to Jacqueline* Jacqueline '*Sobbing* I D-DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD HAPPEN! 'Aphida WHO CHOSE TO CHEAT ON HIM?! WHO LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE?! Jacqueline '*Stares at the floor while sobbing* 'Hank '*Walks in* Wha-...Oh hehehehe finally. *Walks out* 'Aphida *falls to her knees again, punching the ground* YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BIG BROTHER! (The wall suddenly explodes outward, sending debris flying everywhere. The source of the attack is Karkarov, who immediatley begins brawling with a black-cloaked figure, who has pulled a blade out) Teddy What the hell....? Lau the G: 'Ladies, ladies. Bear would not want you two to fight---- *Sees the figure* ... Interesting... *Grins then frowns* Dammit I dropped my bottle... 'Aphida HE DIDN'T WANT THIS BITCH TO CHEAT ON HIM, EITHER! Lau the G: 'Yes, that was wrong *Turns to Jacqueline* Especially since you're pregnant. By taking care of yourself you're taking care of that baby. Be careful. (The figure takes a quick plunge with it's blade, breaking through Karkarov's defense, impaling him through the shoulder) Karkarov. Grah! (Spits out some blood) Figure. (Pins him to the side of the wall, then pulls out a small radio) We've taken care of the defenses, if you have the target, run! (Darts for the castle walls) '??? *teleports in front of the figure, then speaks with a fimmilar voice, but with an electronically resonating tone* Don't move a muscle. Jacqueline '... *Wiping away tears* W-welcome back. '''Lau the G: '''Mind telling us who that is? Figure. (Stares up at ??? once, then lifts up his blade, slitting his throat. He collapses to the ground, as two other figures on the other side of the castle leap over the walls and race into the city, carrying a body) 'Zero *teleports in front of Lau* Who else would it be? Hank '*Walks back with a bored look* Anyone else see the ninjas running around? *Sees Zero* ...Damn. '''Lau the G: '''Ahh, Zero. *Grins* How'd you manage the body? '''Cuco: '''Z-Zero???? 'Zero Do you know any other Emperors of the Arcosian race? Karkarov. (Yanks the blade from his shoulder, drops lightly to his feet, walks towards the others) WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?! THEY TOOK HIM! RIGHT AS WE GOT A SOLID READING! THEY TOOK HIM! Aphida If you didnt notice, MY BROTHER IS DEAD! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! Zero ..........Is anyone else feeling Déjà vu? Jack '*Walks back in with a very serious face* ... 'Jacqueline '*Walks away, holding back tears* '''Lau the G: '''Everyone's just so down... '''Cuco: '''Our co-leader is dead, YA THINK?! 'Zero You have another leader? Jack 'Leader? We haven't been a team for months, Bear nearly got rid of everyone who was a "danger" to his family. This "team" disbanded a while ago. It was a joke in the first place. '''Lau the G: '''How ironic. It seems in this situation the insane ones are the most sane. 'Zero .........So, in short, our universe is destroyed, the locusts are neigh invincible, they have whatever Karkarov's blabbering about, and one of our strongest warriors is dead? Jack 'Pretty much. I imagine it won't be long before they strike full force... Well good luck to you all. *Sits down* '''Cuco: '''Well I'm not sitting here and dying, I'm training! *Leaves* 'Zero Great. I supppose I will see you two there. Jack 'Whatever. *Uses IT* The Gravity Room 'Bear *walks in, turning it on and up to maximum, then gets pinned to the floor in the immense gravity, his senzus spilling out infront of his face* Well......At least I'm not completely ''screwed......And a pancake..... Voice. What the hell do you think you're doing?!?! (Gravity turns off with a jolt) (The Guard Captain stands, still in full uniform, from the controls above) Captain. Honestly. men can be so stupid. 'Bear' *stands up* The worst I got from that is a stomach cramp, I would've been fine. Captain. Not for long periods of time, you wouldn't. (Leans against the wall) 'Bear' Your man Krauss brought me back from the dead. What can I get in here? Few broken bones? Internal bleeding? No big deal. Captain. I've known men exactly like you, who said the exact same thing. And then they died in front of me. 'Bear' Were those men Saiyans? Captain. One of them. 'Bear' I appreciate the sentimate, but don't count me out just because of what's happened before. I've beaten impossible odds on a regular basis. Captain. I'm just sick of men being idiots and then dying. You're no exception so far. 'Bear' I've died twice and all it's done is piss me off. Captain. Good luck with that. (Starts walking off) 'Bear' *turns the Gravity back up, this time falling to his knees for a few seconds before he falls flat again* ''Several hours pass.... Bear *pushes down with his hands and knees, managing to get himself into a positon on both, then sits up into a kneeling position, veins bulding* Bear *stands up, grabbing the bag of senzus, then collapses back to one knee* Bear Turn it on. I only meant to use them as the mostbasic weights. Even if I started to get overwhelmed by the gravity, I still have four tricks left up my sleeve. Bear No. As I said, I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve. So, if would would kindly turn it back on.... Bear *walks over and turns the gravity back on, this time going SSJ and walking towards the real weights* Lau the G: '*ITs in a separate gravity room* ...Interesting... *Walks over and sets the chamber to 50gs* ...*Falls* Well this some shit, I'm stuck... '''Lau the G: '*Struggles to get up then gets off on one knee* It's because we want to get stronger...To... *Struggling* To protect the ones we care about.... Even----Even if it kills us. *Grins* 'Lau the G: '*Struggling to get up* Well, I'm a man that never gives up, eve----------- *Falls face first on the floor* 'Lau the G: '*Gets up* Me? I'm fine. *Tries to run around* Oh man, it's like I ran miles... I'm so exausted! *Keeps running* '''Lau the G: I---I must push myself to my limit, and beyond... If I can't get stronger then I'm no use to everyone. *Keeps running* Lau the G: I know that... KAIO-KEN! *Uses Kaio-Ken and is able to move around easier* Lau the G: 'Alright. *Grins* Will you be there? '''Lau the G: '''Alright then. *Powers Kaio-Ken down* Phew... Man... I'm sore... *Can barely move* Uh oh... '''Lau the G: '*Blushes from embarrasment* I don't like this... 'Jacqueline '*Appears inside the chamber with Bear* B- *Rammed into the ground by the gravity* What the fu-... *Goes SSJ2 and stands up, walking to Bear* Bear, you know I still love you right? I was just drunk with that girl, it was nothing else. '''Bear *on the ground in base, struggling to get to hands and knees* ....Yes. I know that. (It is the next morning, before the ball, which will be in the evening. Nova comes dashing into the chamber were Bear is) Nova: 'BEAR, CAN I BORROW A- ''into the ground ''... suit?! 'Bear *on his hands and knees* ......The hell makes you think I have one? Nova: ''is muffled You just always seem to be prepared...so... 'Bear' So I was prepared when I blew myelf up along with Mifan? I was prepared whe nthe Locusts came? I was prepared when I jumped out of my ship when it was going more than 16,000 times the speed of light? '''Nova: '''Okay, so you've not been entirely prepared all the time.... it's just... I want to impress someone, and I don't know where I can get a suit. ''face ''Can you help at all? 'Bear' No. Now, unless you want to get crushed, get out of the damn chamber. *manages to sit up to his knees again* 'Bear' *stands up, then takes a few steps before falling back to his knees* 'Jacqueline' *Appears beside Bear, immediately going SSJ2* Hey babe... I uh wanna propose something... 'Bear' *stands up again* Yes? 'Jacqueline' ...Well, how would you feel about polygamy? 'Bear' *faces goes red* Uh....I....Guess...I would have to meet the girl...? 'Jacqueline *Smiles* Great *Grabs him and IT's back to the room* Bear walks back in a few minutes later.... '''Bear *tarts walking around again at full Gs, this time going a few feet further before he collapses* Aphida *walks in, immediately going SSJ* Saihaku, I want to train with you. Bear *manages to stand again* Why? Aphida Well, I've been feeling useless lately and have nothing else to do.... Bear Fine, but just start with basic stuff, like just standing and walking. this high gravity will rip you to shreds otherwise. *walks a few more feet, falling back to one knee* Aphida *nods, reverting to base, then falling flat on the floor* Jack '*Walks in, collapsing after a few feet, he then smirks upon seeing Bear* Welcome back 'Bear *halfway across the room* ....Wish I could say it'd good to be back. Aphida *tries to wave at Jack* Jack '*Tries to wave as well* What do you mean? You're back with your "family". *He starts pushing himself up* 'Bear *stands up straight, un-hunching his back* You mean my cheating girlfriend, or girl she wants to go into polygamy with? Maybe my horny-as-fuck "sister?" Or the talking head that hates me? Jack '*Pushes himself up* Wow, you forgot the psychopath monster and the other rapping one, and this one. *Stands up completely* You had this coming. *Walks very slowly away from them, and lets himself fall, he lays there and starts getting himself into sit-up position* 'Bear Not to mention my home universe was just destroyed, and I'm powerless to do anything. *starts walking with more speed* Jack 'Right *Starts performing sit-ups* You guys going tonight? 'Bear No. Aphida *goes SSJ again, standing up* ....No. Jack '... *Looks down with a thoughtful face, then continues* I suppose neither of you wanna go? Or you have no one in mind...? 'Bear Don't want to. Aphida I don't really have anyone in mind.... Jack '...Oh... any weights around here? Or something heavy in general? 'Bear *points over to the weights, breaking into a jog* Jack '...Meh, I'll try later *Gets in push-up position, and begins performing push-ups* 'Hank '*Walks in, struggling against gravity* Ah, so this is where Earth's greatest heroes sulk. 'Jack '...There's other gravity chambers right? 'Bear *nods* Jack '*Walks out* 'Hank '... *Uses IT* Preparing for war 'Jack '''*Appears in a different gravity chamber setting it to max, falling to his knees but pushes himself up* Grr... *Walks over to the weights and lays down, then tries benching "400" pounds* G-GRA- *Struggling, he manages to push it up completely, he continues benching*... *Later, he walks out only to walk back in several minutes later and tries to bench "500" pounds, he struggles heavily, barely managing to push it up a bit, he holds it slightly above him, struggling greatly* GR-GR-GRAHHHHHH!' '''Cuco: *Shaking* Shit Jack...The Gs in here---*Falls* Zero *teleports in* Where are the weights? Jack '*Pushes the weights a bit higher* GR-GRAH *Looks at Zero, then tilts head toward weights* 'Zero *walks over and melts several hundred-pound weight together with Ki. then starts doing curls* Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan then gets up* 'Jack '*Pushes it up completely, then continues benching slowly* If you want good training, you'd stay in base Cuco. 'Zero He's right. ???: *in the room* Hehe Jack *Pauses* ...Who else is in here? Zero What does it matter? We're the Arcosian king and one of the most powerful baboons in existence. ???: *lands in front them* Hey Jack... long time no see. Jack 'Who the fuck are you? 'Zero Jack, tell me quick, how long have you been alive, and how many girls have you had sex with? ???: I am not his old girlfriend... you sick bastard. But I do know him and I'm sure that he knows me. I'm the reason that he---- nevermind. Jack ...You haven't answered my damn question, who are you? Zero .............I vote we kill her. We already have enough drama out there. ???: Oh I've told you what I did and not who I am, sorry. My name is C---C--- umm, Clover. Jack ...Don't know you *Drops the weights to his side and walks to a bar, grabbing it* Clover: Putting that aside what are you doing here? *puts pink hair in ponytail* Jack Preparing for war. *Starts performing pull ups slowly* Clover: 'What war? 'Jack War with the Locusts. Clover: 'Why? 'Jack 'They took my universe, which in turn, led to me losing a friend among other things that have happened. '''Clover: '''Wow, I'm sorry... *drinks an orange juice* That just proves you need me though. '''Cuco: '...F-Fine. *Goes to base then falls on one knee then struggles to get up* 'Clover: '*lifts eyebrow at both Jack, Zero, and Cuco* You think by having jack muscles your gonna win this war... remember you only have 4 people... Its not gonna be enough. '''Zero HOLD YOUR TOUNGE! You have no idea who you're in the presence of. Clover: 'Who? An obviously pissed off guy thats name is a number? No wonder your grumpy. 'Jack 'You are in the presence of the emperor of the Arcosians, a Saiyan who has reached the highest level, and me, one of the most powerful Saiyans to have existed. That's not even all of us. There is also a psychopathic monster called Hank, and plenty other powerful members of the group. '''Clover: '...You didn't let me finish... *lies* I was about to say "no wonder your so grumpy... because..." yeah I got nothin' '''Jack Right... *Drops from bar* Zero, let's train Zero Would you prefer if I revert forms? Clover: 'Ok... *punches punching bag until beans start coming out of it* So *breathing slightly heavily* when is this war starting? 'Jack *Nods at Zero, then looks at Clover* We don't know. Clover: 'Then how do you know if your gonna go to war? 'Zero Because the one's we're going to war with destroyed our home universe and have a history of attacking this city. Clover: 'I see... *twirls ponytail* So umm do you think war is the best idea?? Because I know you've had a LOT of wars... one agains humans, another against Xicor and another agaisnt this place. I am a... slightly peaceful person so I just want to vote against war and to just settle things out as civilized people. 'Zero "Settle things out" with the people who killed trillions of people in cold blood? I think not. Clover: 'Look... you are not gonna settle things if you keep acting like shitheads and kill anyone you see! You have to AT LEAST talk to them. 'Zero Stand in the ruins of our universe and ask the ghosts if "talking" can solve this problem. The silence is your answer. Clover: 'Whatever... but I still think that if we reason with it then we will win... but with less sins tied in our belts... 'Zero If anything, we would be rewarded for killing those responsible for killing trillions of innocents. Clover: 'Yeah but--- *hears a rumbling sound* Did you hear that?? 'Zero Yes, why don't you go investigate? Clover: '*sighs* Typical men *hops on ladder then goes up tunnel* 'Jack '... *Chuckles* She thinks peace is an option. ''One week later 'Jack '*Performing pull-ups, he stops upon noticing explosions* They're here. *He drops down and goes SSJ4, then uses IT* Ball Room (It is a beautiful colliseum, filled with different colors and lights. Food lines several tables near the wall, and music plays softly in the background) 'Jack '*Walks in wearing a suit* ...Nice *Walks to a table and sits* '''Teddy *walks in a few minutes later, wearing a low-cut red dress* Jack '*Looks at Teddy smiling* You look great. 'Teddy *smiles back* So do you. Jack '*Pours some wine into his glass and starts sipping* Never been to a ball before... so what, people just dance slowly? 'Teddy I have no idea. Jack '*Chuckles* Great *Sets his glass down* Perhaps you'd like to sit? 'Teddy Alright. *sits down, crossing her legs* Jack 'I may get carried away tonight, this wine... is amazing *Pours more and drinks* Would you like? 'Teddy Sure Jack '*Pours wine into her glass and sets the bottle down, continues sipping from his own glass* We may be the only members of our group here tonight. 'Teddy *grabs the glass and takes a sip* Perhaps. Is that a bad thing? Jack 'Err I don't know. I guess it's good... *Looks at his glass with somber eyes* 'Teddy What's wrong, Jackie? Jack 'Nothing, nothing *Grabs his glass and sips* 'Teddy You're sure? Jack '*Nods* 'Teddy Alright. *takes a sip from her glass* Jack '*Looks around the room* 'Hank '*Appears by their table, wearing a suit and a white mask, he takes a seat* Greetings 'Teddy ....Hello. Jack '... 'Hank 'I assume neither of you would assist with... my issue? *Points to his face* 'Teddy ....Even if we would, how could we? Hank '...Oh yeah *Giggles* 'Jack '*Eyes begin to show anger* ... 'Teddy .... *takes another sip of her wine* Hank 'So- 'Jack 'Get out... 'Hank '*Tilts head curiously* What's wrong? Don't want me to ruin your date? *Laughs* 'Jack 'No one here will enjoy the mess we make if you don't get out... 'Hank 'Hehehehehe fine, I have something to deal with anyways *Uses IT* 'Teddy Thanks Kais.....Although I guess they're all dead right now. Jack '... *Looks down* I guess we're stuck here, for eternity. 'Teddy It's no worse than our regular world, and once we beat the "Locusts," it may be downright peaceful. Jack '... Beat them... Teddy, after tonight, well, no one will see me much. 'Teddy *frowns* Why not? Jack Isolating myself, training, if the Locusts attack here... I must be ready. Teddy *sighs* I understand. Jack 'I'm sorry if that upsets you... 'Teddy No, no....It's fine. Jack '...I hope so. Nova. (Walks into the room, wearing a simple black suit with red trim. A tie is on his neck, barely, and there are bits of broken comb in his hair) ... (Heads to the bar, the punch bowl, to be exact.) '''Lau the G: '*Arrives with an all white suit* Sup guys. *Grtabs a drink* 'Jack '''Hey Lau. 'Teddy Hello, Lau. Lau the G: 'The others should be coming soon. *Drinks in less than seconds then gets some more* Pretty lively here. 'Jack '...What a surprise, I thought we'd be alone. 'Teddy Who else will be coming? Lau the G: '*Drinks more and more* ''Cuco, Laura, Cuca, and James arrive 'James: '*Wearing a black suit* Hey guys! 'Cuca: '*Wearing a blue dress* I didn't wanna wear this--- 'Laura: '*Wearing a purple dress* Oh shut up. 'Cuco: '*Wearing a dark blue suit* This should be enjoyable. 'Lau the G: '*Keeps drinking* I guess. 'Jack '*Sighs, then drinks* '''Teddy Welcome. Why don't you take a seat? Lau the G: '*Starts drinking more* '''Cuco: '...*Sits down* Lau ya drinking a bit much. 'Lau the G: '*Stops drinking* Huh what? 'James: '... '''Teddy Come on, it's a party! Let him drink. Lau the G: '*Grins* What she said. *Keeps drinking* '''Cuco: '*grabs a drink for myself* 'Lau the G: '*gets a little whoozy then keeps drinking* '''Teddy *sips her wine* Nova. (Walks over, sitting across from Jack. Scratches hair) I can't seem to get these comb bits out. Jack '...I'm not carrying Lau to his room. 'Teddy You sure? I'll help. Jack 'Nah, Cuco will handle it. *Smiles* 'Teddy Very well. *sips her wine again, then pours more* Nova. (Starts rummaging in his bag again) and Baco '*Arrive* 'Jacqueline '*In a low-cut blue dress* 'Baco *in a white blouse and skirt with a nervous look on her face* Teddy *raises an eyebrow* No Bear? Jacqueline '*Somber look, then she shakes her head and walks over to the table, sitting next to Teddy* 'Baco *walks over and sits beside Jacqueline* Teddy Fine, fine....Just ignore me. Jacqueline 'Sorry... 'Jack '... *Looking at Baco* Hello. Nova. (Shuffles uncomfortably, stomach makes a grumbling sound) Umm... anyone want something to eat? 'Baco H-hi..... Jack '*Turns to Nova* ...I would say that question doesn't need to be asked. I'm starving. 'Teddy I'm fine, I had my fill of meat earlier. Nova. (Stands up) Okay, I'll get some food for whoever wants it. Orders? Jack 'One of everything. *Smirks* Nova. Okay, anything else from anyone else? (Looks around) 'Jacqueline 'I'm not that hungry... 'Baco M-me neither.... Jack 'Well, go on kid. *Drinks his wine* 'Bear *appears with IT, muttering to himself* .....What gives you the right.... Jacqueline '...What? 'Jack '*Thoughts: Great, he looks drunk as hell* 'Bear The fuck gives you the right? Nova. (Stands up) I'm... going to get the food. (Heads over to the buffet, quickly scoops one of everything into the plate, then on his own, places a ton of curry. Pause.... a lot more. Starts detouring on his way back) Jacqueline '...W-what are you talking about? 'Bear First, you get so fucking pissed at Nirvana, you go Super Saiyan 2, then, when you do the same thing, you act as thought it's completely fine....The. Fuck. Gives. You. The. Right? Nova. (Goes the long way around several tables) Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to end well?! Hmmm... Jacqueline '*Face quickly saddens* I-I didn't mean it, I was d-drunk and I d-didn't know what to do without you. I thought y-you would be gone for m-months. 'Bear So you knew I'd be back...AND YOU DID IT ANYWAY?! Jacqueline 'I-I um... y-yes. Nova. (Thoughts: Ah, screw it.)(Appears by the table) Cuca, Laura, Jack, should we head over there? (Points to a different table) '''Lau the G: '''Are you kidding? I'm not missing the fireworks! '''Cuco: '...Oh no *Grabs Lau and drags him* 'Cuca: '...Okay *Goes to a different table* '''Baco *trying to stay behind Jack* Bear *looks down, starting to laugh* Jack '... 'Jacqueline 'B-bear? Nova. (Sitting down on the other table, eating curry quickly) MmMMM... SO GOOD... MMMM! '''Cuco: '''Since when have you been drinking? '''Lau the G: '''Only since this morning. *Keeps drinking* '''Cuco: '...You never drink like this...Mind telling us what happened? '''Bear *shakes his hed, looking at Jacqueline, then turns and walks away* Jacqueline '*Shaking slightly, tears begin to flow down her face, then gets up and walks away with tears running down her face* 'Jack '...Um '''Lau the G: '*Sad face* Surgery accident... 'Cuco: '... '''Baco S-should we do something? Jack '...Er... I don't know. ''There's the sound of an explosion..... 'Jack '... *Gets up* Shit... please don't be what I think it is *Uses IT* 'Lau the G: '''We'll talk later *Uses IT* (A few seconds after the "incident", the lights flicker, then explode, casting the stadium into darkness.) Nova's Voice. Hurgh- (Is silenced by a ''shik-ing sound) Voice. Everyone remain calm. The lights will return in a moment. The War Begins (On the threshold of the city, a small assortment of figures, the Cknights, stand on the large protective wall. Acolytes surround them.) Perspire. Crise, if you will. (A acolyte with the Cknight uniform steps forward, nodding. He then closes his eyes. Suddenly, thousands of clones begin to emerge from him, covering the entire wall. Illumia. Attack. (The clones leap towards the city, pulling out bladles at the same time, as Ki blast cannons launch barrages towards the city. In moments, parts of the city are enflamed, with clones starting to spill towards the palace.) 'Jack '*Appears in his SSJ4 form, immediately attacking clones* 'Hank '*Appears in front of Crise in his suit and mask in base form, though he removes the mask and drops it, only smiling* Are you ready to drown in each other's blood? Crise. (Smiles) Oh, I'm not ready to die. Not yet. (Several clones leap up, pulling out blades and darting towards Hank. Meanwhile, the Cknights drop down from their perch, dispersing through the city). '''Zero *teleports over the city, "mouthpiece" down and smiling, the raises a finger over his head and charges an orange ball of Ki on the end that quickly starts to grow* Hank '*Smirks and goes SSJ3, immediately using an Explosive Wave* 'Jack '*Looks up toward Zero* ZERO! ARE YOU MAD? YOU'LL DESTROY THE CITY! '''Lau the G: '*Wearing a doctor's mask, scrub, and a lab coat* Let's kidnap some then take em to my room... I have a lot of fun tools there... *Laughs maniacally then fires blasts at the Cknights* 'Clover: '*backflips 3 times then lands next to Jack* Hey what did I miss? Perspire. It's noisy here, isn't it? Illumia. Yes... retreating might be the best option. Zettogohan. Can't I play with 'em a little bit? Crise. If you must. I'll stay hidden. My clones will storm the palae and kill everyone. Good luck. (The Cknights dart off in different directions, most leaping over the wall, while several airships filled with acolytes deposit their cargo all over the Shadowland.) 'Jack '*Glances at Clover, then IT's to the sky and grabs a ship, slamming it into another, he then fires ki blasts at other ships* 'Hank YOU LITTLE CHICKENSHIT COWARDS! I'LL TEAR YOUR ORGANS OUT OF YOU LATER! '*Flys around Shadowland in a blur, firing ki blasts and tearing apart acolytes as he does* 'Clover: *'presses green button on number 4 braclet and a pink blade comes out of it* Now lets have fun... *jumps on one Acolyte's head and stabs him in the head and he explodes* Perspire. (On the bridge of the one of the ships.) Concentrate fire on the girl called Clover. The Immortals should arrive soon. '''Zero *laughs and flicks his finger foreward, the near moon-sized Supernova getting hurled at Perspire* Jack 'Ah fine. *Flys back to the ground, he uses Energy Bullet on many Acolytes* 'Hank '*Lands besides Jack, doing the same* '''Clover: '*climbs on a tall building and jumps on a ship and slashes their engines* Try to to take me down... I dare ya! *jumps off the ship and the ship blows up* 'Hank '*Thinks for a bit, then smirks and IT's away from the city high in the air, all of the airships are in his line of view, then his eyes glow red and his voice sounds demonic and disembodied again* 'Hehehehehehehe. Let's light this place up. '*He suddenly draws his hands to his sides and begins charging energy* 'Jack '*Eyes widen* Everybody, avoid being in the sky. Perspire. (Floating slightly in the air, he looks down at the energy) Interesting. It appears as though that attack's level of energy is much higher than an ordinary Cknight can absorb. (Grins slightly) The Immortals had better get here quickly. '''Zero *teleports to Jack* They aren't nearly putting up as much of a fight as I thought they would. Clover: 'Yeah... that is strange. I haven't at least gotten a scar! 'Jack 'Yeah, I agree, but I doubt this is all they have to offer. 'Hank '''*A heavy breeze begins, the clouds floating away from Hank, then he draws his arm's forward and a sphere of energy appears in his hand, electric bolts emanate from it* EHEHEHEHAHA! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DARE YOU TO TRY AVOIDING THIS!' '''Lau the G: '''Is he gonna fly from space again??? Perspire. (Cloes his eyes, a cold wind begins blowing, hard and strong) '''Clover: '*wind blows off earmuffs and the ruberband keeping her ponytail up* Does this happen often?? Zero Yes. A simple "power-up" can cause this. They can even cause planets to nearly shake apart. Perspire. A good guess.... but wrong. (Frost, then ice, begins to cover Hank and the energy orb, nearly freezing it solid, and rendering it's destructive power nearly nothing.) Zero An interesting technique. *uses an explosive wave* -The ships keep coming and firing at them... but then one ship after another catches on fire and falls out of the dark sky- ???: *falls out of one ship and lands on the ground next to Clover and Jack* Hey... Perspire. It appears that this fight will be worth it. (Drops down to Hank's level) Let's go. (Slides his blade out, lunges forward, weaving expertly) Hank '''*Dodges rather gracefully while keeping his eyes locked on Perspire with a face of pure anger, he throws a quick roundhouse kick at Perspire's chin, then steps back and pulls out a cleaver from his pocket* '''Fine, I'll cut you up into little pieces instead of erasing you from existence. Jack '*Turns to the stranger* Where have you been? You're late. Perspire. (Leaps back, barely dodging the blow) Yami no Ericture: Blaze Burner. (Text appears on Hanks' chest, the text begins burning fiercly) 'Hank '*Looks at his chest, then back at Perspire* Hehehehehehe, my nerves are fried, I've been burned enough. It does bother me however... GRAH! *Dashes at Perspire, jabbing at him repeatedly with the cleaver* Perspire. (Leaps around the attacks) Yami no Ericture: Gravity. (More text appears on Hank's chest, his personal gravity increases by a large amount) 'Hank '*His movements slow and he seems angry again* '''GRAH! '*He pulls away and launches the cleaver at Perspire, then brings his right arm up and to the left side of his body and charges a red energy sphere, then he brings it back facing Perspire and fires a large red energy beam* Perspire. (Raises left hand, absorbs the energy beam through mouth tattoo) I am the strongest of the Cknights. Do you think defeating me will be so easy? '''Hank *Smirks*''' Nothing's easy.' *His eyes glow red again, and his power grows greatly, his aura flares* '''But' 'If you're the strongest there is to offer, I'm slightly dissapointed but no matter, NOW DIE! '*Dashes at Perspire, throwing a right hook, then spinning and kicking the back of his neck* Perspire. (Let's himself drop to the ground, then apparently slides through it) Hank '*Jumps over Perspire and hurls a Big Bang Attack down at him, then lands and fires a Dodon Ray aimed at his head* Perspire. Enough. (A massive explosion of energy surrounds Perspire, pushing Hank far away. He then pulls himself up, energy still floating about him.) Fear the power of the Cknights! Of the Locusts! OF THE GODS! (He lunges forward, energy flowing over him, flying at incredible speeds towards Hank) 'Hank '*Flys at Perspire full speed, his fist ready to strike* Perspire. GRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Punching, all the energy concentrating on that fist) 'Hank DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! '*Concentrates every bit of energy into his fist and punches* '''Lau the G: '''Mmhmm... ???: Sorry Jack... thought I'd drop in at the right moment *one hand on hat* Hey miss and misters the names Dio Sedah... I believe Clover and Jack are akready acquainted with me... '''Clover: '*rolls eyes* Yeah yeah... 'Jack '...Wait what? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?! 'Dio: '''Umm... do you have a hearing problem you fuck? Figures... '''Clover: '''Rude as always I guess. '''Dio: '''Hey don't go bitching on me... you were supposed to be dead! '''Clover: '''That is because you, Sigma, and Phi left me and the others in the warehouse to DIE. But thankfully I have the power to travel through timelines! 'Jack '*Chuckles* Watch how you talk or you won't be able to when I'm done, stranger. '''Clover: '''He's a jack ass Jack... we've established that... but we're still in a war here. (A massive influx of light surrounds Perspire and Hank, destroying all nearby buildings. Red and blue light flashes all over the area, culminating in a massive explosion. The dust clears slowly, and when it does, Perspire and Hank are standing at opposite sides of each other) Perspire. I.... just... wanted to... keep everyone from dieing again... (Blood explodes out of his chest and back, and he throws up some, dropping to his knees) 'Hank '*Panting, he goes to base and walks over to Perspire and grabs him by the head* Pardon me? Perspire. My... people. Their universe... was destroyed from their Spark... extinguishing... I thought... if I became a god... then.... I could restore them. And with Shadowland's spark... in our hands... I guess the others will take my place... 'Hank '*Thinks for a moment, then smirks* Your universe must have been destroyed by Cthulhu. No matter, you "Locusts" are not gods. God's don't bleed to a mere "mortal". *He smiles widely* Shall I end your pain? Since you gave me a good fight, I feel you've earned it. Perspire. (Grins slightly) It doesn't matter. The Seven Immortals are coming. As the strongest Cknight, my fall means they rise. Enjoy... (coughs up some more) your final moments. 'Hank Hehehe "Immortals" *Snaps Perspire's neck* Perspire. (Drops like a ragdooll, collapsing to the ground.) (Suddenly, lighting flashes in the sky, carving out a large section of the clouds and tearing it away from its fellows. A massive airship, bigger than the ones before it, slowly pulls itself onto the planet. Several heavily cloaked figures stand on the gangplank, watching. There are seven of them exactly.) First Immortal. Horrible place. I hope the extraction of their Spark's Ki doesn't take as long as Erthland's. 3rd Immortal. I'm suprised Perspire died so easily. 7th Immortal. (In an undoubtably female voice) Leave the two girls to me. I want to see what they can do. 2nd Immortal. Agreed. Crise is probably guarding their only bridge to escape. 3rd, you attack the one called Hank. 7th, you've decided your targets. Go. (The 7th and the 3rd both leap down, heading towards the city at a very fast rate.) First Immortal. The rest of you, take up random positions in the city. (The rest scatter, with only the First remaining on the ship.) Hank ...They're here.... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *He goes SSJ3 again and his eyes glow red* COME ON! I'M WAITING! Jack Now the real war begins... Zero Excellent, I was beginning to become bored. (The 3rd lands down right next to Zero) 3rd. Prepare to die! Excelsior! (Massive amounts of the ground is picked up by a black wind, spinning at dangerous speeds, then launching at Zero and Jack) Clover: 'So it begins *presses green button on bracelet and charges at 7th immortal* 'Zero *raises his finger, then fires a barrage of Death Beams at the rock* 3rd. You fell for it. *Appears beneath Zero* Excelsior: Blazing Fang! (A large energy burst shaped like a dragon's math appears, swallowing Zero, lifting up, and then slamming to the ground with an explosion.) Jack ... *Concentrates a large portion of energy into his fist, and appears with his fist striking the 3rds face in the blink of an eye, the impact itself causes a powerful shockwave* Zero *stands up, then teleports to the Immortal and punches with Jack*